Dragon princesses
by knightofluna1
Summary: Yukino is a princess who was attacked by bandits and taken in by a quiet Dragon. What adventures await her? WARNING: this is not for Makarav and Laxus fans.
1. Forest

Seven-year-old Yukino sat in her chambers, looking into the forest she had been warned against entering too many times to count. There was a knock at her door before it opened to reveal Captain Scarlett. "Princess, the carriage is ready for us." she informed.

"Very well, I will be down shortly." Yukino replied. The captain nodded and left. "Another boring day. When will it end?" she whispered. "Perhaps something will happen on the ride. It will be near Dragon Forest."

...

The young princess got her wish. At the crossing between Magnolia and Krokus, bandits attacked the carriage. "Requip! Heaven's Wheel!" Captain Scarlett snapped, her armor changing immediately. "Circle sword!" Scarlett snarled, spinning her swords in a circle and dispatching most of the nearby ones, but more bandits were behind them. "Princess, run!" Yukino didn't need to be told twice. Opening the door, she ran for the woods.

...two hours later...

Yukino slowed her pace as she began to look around. "Where am I?" she asked herself. Figuring the bandits were still following her, Yukino decided to keep walking. Hearing the birds, she actually began to calm down. "Well, at least I'm safe." Hearing a rustle in the bushes, Yukino's curiosity overwhelmed her fear and she went to have a look.

What she saw stunned her. There was a lizard, no bigger than a pit bull, with black scales and ivory wings tending to a large garden. "Who's there?" The creature, who the princess realised was a young Dragon, demanded, looking to where she stood. "Who are you?" It demanded again.

"My name is Yukino, I'm lost and tired. Is there anywhere nearby where I can sleep?" The frightened girl asked.

"No, leave now before I kill you." The Dragon commanded. Yukino puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

"Well, excuse me. I got attacked by bandits and now I have no clue where I am, no food, and no shelter. And, of course I would hate to impose on a kid who probably isn't any more mature than me." The Dragon was surprised to say the least. This slip of a girl was mouthing off to him, showing courage you wouldn't find in today's youth.

"Very well, there is my castle. You may stay the night, but that's it." Turning, he said simply, "This way. And just so you know, my name is Rogue."

 _ **I know I said I'd work on my Pokemon story, but I'm going to do a "type the whole story out and post week by week" type of thing.**_


	2. Happy birthday

...12 years later...

"I told you, Rogue," Yukino sighed, "I'm cooking tonight. You shouldn't have to work so hard on your birthday." Tiring her apron, the now nineteen year old princess who didn't consider herself a princess anymore set to work on the pig Rouge had killed earlier that day.

"Are you going to burn it again?" The now majestic Dragon asked teasingly.

"That was one time, when I was nine." Yukino replied heatedly. "Why don't you check the gardens? I'll have Frosh come find you when dinner's ready." Rouge left, leaving her to cook. As she waited for the oven to start, Yukino began to think about the last twelve years. When she had woken after that first night, she was treated to a Dragon style breakfast and a full pack of food.

As she began to leave, she overheard him muttering about how there were so many weeds in the garden and offered to help before she left. Afterwards, she continued to find ways to help the Dragon, and he protested less with each way. After two years of "repaying Rogue for his kindness" she had become a permanent resident in Shadow Castle. Over the next ten years, she had learned of three other castles in the forest. Flame, Iron, and Poison, each one inhabited by only one Dragon each. She had also learned a little magic after Rouge gave her some golden and silver keys as a birthday present. Yukino smiled at the memory, touching said keys which never left her person.

"It's starting to burn." Rouge admonished, coming into the massive dining hall.

"No, that's just you not used to the cooking, though I've been doing it regularly for six years now." Yukino replied mildly, taking the pig out of the oven. It was thoroughly cooked, ready to eat. "Better get our little friend, he'll want a little."

"We spoil him. You know that, right?"

"Fro thinks so too." The little green cat in the frog outfit said happily, walking into the room. "Did I hear dinner was ready? What are we having?"

"Pig, your favorite." Yukino replied sweetly, causing the cat to salivate. "Come on. It won't taste as good if it gets cold." Dinner went as it did most days, Yukino eating just two plates while the boys devoured what was left.

"That was marvelous, as usual." Rouge complimented while helping with dishes.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Yukino replied, putting another plate away. "So, what else do you want to do?"

 _More than you think I would._ the Dragon thought. Aloud he replied, "I don't know. Maybe we could head to town, see what's happening in the world. See if they stopped looking."

Yukino didn't have to ask who "they" were. "We've been over this, I care nothing for the outside world. My home is here, and here I will remain until you decide." Which, as they both knew, was never going to happen. Rouge had come to enjoy the company of the human girl as she grew up into a beautiful young woman. He wouldn't trade her for all the treasure in the world.

...two days later...

If only Yukino's birthday was so calm. King Makurav hadn't given up the hope his son's bride was out there. They had found three Dragon castles and he knew there was a fourth. "Where is that last castle?" He asked himself.

There was a knock at the study door, and Captain Scarlett walked in. "Sir, search parties have located the last castle." She informed.

"Take as any men as you need, and bring Yukino home." The king instructed. With a salute, the captain left. "Soon, my little kidnapped princess, soon."

 _ **Cheesy, I know. It'll get better.**_


End file.
